Games
by cupofprepon
Summary: Piper Chapman's line of work leads her to Alex Vause. What should have only been once turns into something much more. Complete AU. [i completely suck at summaries so sorry]


To say Piper Chapman liked sleep was an understatement. She _loved_ to sleep. And with her profession, sleep was scarce. So when someone starts banging on her door at eight in the morning, you can tell that she is _not_ impressed. "For fuck sake! Its eight o'clock in the _fucking _morning, what the fuck do you want?!"

_Oh shit._ Piper had opened the door to find her small, yet incredibly intimidating landlord glaring at her.

"Well, morning to you too Chapman. Quick word of advice, when someone allows you to live in their apartment complex, you should act thrilled to see them!"

"Um, Doggett? I _pay_ you to live here, you make a profit off of me, why should I 'act thrilled' to see someone who wakes me up this fucking early?"

"You know, that temper of yours will get you nowhere! So have you got this month's rent? I don't have all day, I have more enthusiastic tenants to see."

Piper groaned and mumbled a brief response before closing the door. "Fuck." Piper wasn't short of money and she did actually have the rent but she thought she could pay it next week. It was never good when Doggett had to actually come looking for it, so she decided not to push the tiny woman even further. She padded across to her kitchen where her purse had somehow ended up in the sink after last night's antics. She fished out a couple of fifties and remorsefully opened the door to give them to her irritating landlord.

"Thought you were gonna leave me hanging there Chapman." Doggett grabbed the money and walked away. "Don't forget the Lord is watching yah! And trust me, he's testing my conviction by letting you stay here…"

"I heard that Doggett!" Piper shouted out before slamming the door shut. She really wondered how a meth head hillbilly had ended up owning this complex. She slumped against the door, her back resting against the cold wooden frame. She sighed and put her head in her hands. How did her life end up like this? She had just graduated from Smith and had ended up in New York City, which should have been a dream come true, but unfortunately it was far from it. Her best friend Polly had recently moved in with her boyfriend, Pete, and although Piper really liked Pete, she missed having Polly around. Polly had tried setting Piper up with one of Pete's friends, Larry, but honestly Piper just thought he was downright boring. And he wore sweater vests. Seriously, who does that? Sure, he was sweet and a gentleman, but Piper needed excitement in her life, she needed to free-fall.

* * *

"I swear to god Vause, you're bringing me down here."

Nicky Nichols was currently sitting on a lavish hotel room couch, grinning while her best friend and renowned businesswoman Alex Vause paced across the floor. Nicky knew Alex was under a lot of pressure as her company was presented with a proposal from a highly prestigious investor that Alex had to seriously consider, but seeing the 'great Alex Vause' flustered was always highly amusing.

"Look Vause, you know I love you, but you need to either get drunk or get laid, and right now I'm totally up for getting absolutely shitfaced. C'mon, it'll be good for you! A few vodka and tequila shots and then maybe you can make a decision!"

"Nicky, you're seriously **not** helping."

"C'mon, I'm serious, let's just go out and then tomorrow when we're extremely hungover and feeling emo, we can order Chinese and think about the proposal. We can weigh up the pros and cons and you can make a decision then. Sound like a plan?"

Alex stopped pacing and considered her friend's offer. Getting drunk was probably not the best solution, but it was the only one that sounded appealing right now.

"You've an hour to get ready Nichols, and you better be paying for the Chinese tomorrow."

"Sure, _I'll_ pay, its not like you're a fucking multi-millionaire or anything…"

"Bye Nicky!"

Alex left the office and went down to the car park. She chuckled as she realised how much her new Audi R8 actually stood out. Her mother had always said 'if you've got it, flaunt it!' and Alex was sure living up to that. She owned a multitude of properties around the world, a lavish penthouse in the heart of NYC, and ran an extremely successful company that had investors fighting over her. As she drove back to the penthouse, she tried to push the proposal out of her mind. Her company was flourishing and she was as the peak of her game. But even though she had the best things money could buy, she was still incredibly lonely. Her mother had wanted to stay in Jersey, so Alex wired her money whenever she needed and visited almost every weekend. Her mom was her rock and had always encouraged her to go after what she wanted and fuck, had it paid off. Literally. Alex however wanted someone to come home to, she wanted someone to love and to spoil. What was the point of having a lavish lifestyle if you had no one to share it with?

* * *

An hour later and Alex and Nicky had arrived to the highly exclusive 'Angel Drive'. Alex had gotten in no problem and had to hold back a laugh as Nicky was questioned.

"Did you not just see me come out of the same car as her?! I'm with Vause you fuckhead and I swear to god I will-"

Alex pulled her friend in before she got arrested and chuckled as her small friend seethed.

"Are you kidding me? He literally saw us walk up to the club together and I get held back? Fuck this, I need alcohol. Let's go Vause."

Alex smirked as Nicky made a beeline for the bar. "Order me a beer and get whatever you want, I need a smoke!"

* * *

Piper had just finished her make-up and looked in the mirror. She smirked at her own reflection. "You scrub up well Chapman!" She was well aware she was alone but hey, who doesn't love conversations with themselves? She had a criminally short skirt on with a crop top that left little to the imagination and her make-up was done naturally but highlighted her prominent cheekbones. Piper was an eager runner and her lithe body definitely helped attract more 'clients'. She checked her phone and realised it was already past midnight. "Fuck!" Usually she'd be at work now and might have even made some money. She pulled on her highest heels and went to the kitchen to find her phone and purse. A bottle of vodka was left on the counter and she eyed it before thinking 'fuck it' and downed the rest of the bottle. Work was always easier when she was drunk. Being shy and self-conscious would get you nowhere in this job.

* * *

By 1am, Alex and Nicky were intoxicated. Nicky had gotten cosy in the corner with a petite brunette who apparently had a fiancé but that never stopped her. Alex was lazily holding her beer bottle, craving the cold it provided. The club was way too packed for her liking, so she gave a quick salute to Nicky and grabbed her leather jacket and purse. Walking seemed so much easier when she was sitting on the bar stool. She stumbled before a hand reached out to grab her. She slurred out a 'thanks' and continued to make her way to the front door, but not before she collided with another body. "Hey babe, need a hand?" Alex groaned and pushed the man that stank of booze and cheap cigarettes away. "Come on, don't be such a fuckin' dyke!" Alex saw red and turned around to punch the guy squarely in the nose. She grabbed him by his jacket collar and pulled him to his feet. "For the record, I am a 'fucking dyke' and I sure as hell don't need you clarifying that for me. Get the fuck away." She growled out the last few words and quickly regained her composure. She walked past the crowd that had gathered and knew that some of them had taken pictures which would surely be on tomorrow's front page, but Alex didn't care. She _hated_ when people compared her attitude to her sexuality, what does that have to do with anything? Besides, most people knew Alex was gay anyways and she had always been headstrong when it came to defending herself, but knowing her luck, the press would turn it into something that would give her company a bad name.

Alex had managed to successfully get out of the bar and leaned against the wall, rummaging through her purse for her cigarettes. She lit one quickly and savoured the sweet taste of tobacco. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a figure walking towards the bar. Alex's vision was already pretty terrible and the alcohol hadn't helped but as the figure got closer to where she was leaning, she could make out a face and a pretty hot body.

Piper was cursing herself as she walked towards one of her usual spots. The bar was usually buzzing but Piper had no luck with getting any business at the back entrance so she decided to try the front. Whatever dignity she had left had disappeared when she downed the second bottle of vodka she picked up on her way over. She sauntered over to the main entrance when she could feel someone staring at her. She looked up and was met with a stare from an _incredibly_ attractive raven-haired woman. Piper usually only stuck to men, but since this night was already going badly, she figured what more did she have to lose? She pulled up her shorts to show off more of her ass and pulled up the top even more before smiling and walking over to the woman who was now extinguishing her cigarette with the heel of her boots.

"Hey, you're looking a bit lonely. Up for some fun?" Piper cringed saying this but it was what her 'mentor' had told her to say, apparently it caught people's attention. Also, Piper was naturally timid and shy, but two litres of vodka could do wonders for one's confidence. Piper knew she was good at what she did, but she's only had a few customers and still got nervous as she approached them. This, however, was different.

Alex looked up at the blonde who had approached her. She was immediately drawn to her eyes and how blue they were. The blonde was tall, but even leaning against the wall, Alex knew she was taller. And she had to admit, she had a hot body. Alex found her eyes roaming over the blonde's figure and immediately snapped back to reality. "Wh-what?"

"You look like you need someone. I can offer a pretty good time." The blonde smirked at her and Alex found herself smiling.

"You know what, that's the most attractive offer I've gotten all evening." Alex liked to be in control and smirked back at the girl, noticing how quickly her demeanour fell.

"Oh, um okay. Well, let's go? I know a place we can go to." Piper said she would chance asking the girl, but didn't expect to be taken up on her offer. She felt her stomach drop and the effect of the vodka vanish. Piper had never been with a woman before. Sure, she's drunkenly kissed girls during spin the bottle in college, but she had never been with one sexually and had no clue what to do. She felt well and truly fucked.

Alex sensed the girl was nervous, but she had approached her first and Nicky _did_ say she needed to get laid. "Hey kid, I'm staying in a hotel about five minutes away, we can go there."

"Oh, sure. Come on then." Alex smirked and grabbed the woman's hand, but the little burst of electricity she felt didn't go unnoticed. _What the fuck was that?_ She shook her head and blamed it on the multiple shots she had consumed prior to them meeting. Besides, she had a hot blonde on her arm who offered to go back to her hotel room and give her a good time, why was she thinking about feelings?

"What's your name?" The words were out before Piper could stop herself. _My fucking foot in mouth disease strikes again…_ Piper too had felt the little spark when the woman touched her hand and was instantly intrigued. The initial shock of the woman accepting her offer had worn off and unfortunately so had the remainder of the vodka. Piper didn't know where this sudden bravado came from, as she usually didn't bother with names, but this was different. The brunette looked back at Piper and smiled.

"My name's Alex."

* * *

**A/N - **

**This is my very first fanfic and tbh I'm not really happy with this chapter but it's just to get the ball rolling! Its loosely based off of both 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' and 'Pretty Woman', but yeah leave a review on what you think &amp; I'll try get the next chapter up soon! I'm still trying to work out where the whole story is actually going but at the moment, I have the next few chapters planned out.**

**So yes, basically let me know what you think!**


End file.
